Hernia and abdominal wall anatomy is confusing for new medical students and residents. The spatial concepts of the area can best be understood by using a model that can be manipulated several times until the concept is clear. A model of the relevant anatomy can help in developing psychomotor skills and could also serve as a tool to communicate with patients.
For surgical training in particular, a model providing for cutting and/or suturing practice is desirable. Similarly, a mechanism to represent the actual hernia of different types is also desirable to facilitate visual, spatial and tactile learning. Cost-effective replacement of cut portions is desirable as well, so that repeated use can be accommodated, particularly in medical school or residency environments. Currently-available hernia anatomy models have high purchase and part replacement costs, and often do not provide a realistic tactile experience during surgery simulation.